Set Fire to the Rain
by seta souji
Summary: a series of ficlets depicting the romantic relationship between an insane killer and his former best friend. Kizami/Kurosaki
1. raindrops

_Raindrops_

Kurosaki Kensuke doesn't remember when he died but he did know it wasn't too long ago. When he thought the only good thing about dying is leaving the godforsaken school, Heavenly Host Elementary, he accepted death during his last few moments of life he had left before it was robbed by his childhood best friend. But that wasn't the case. He's damned here. Most likely for all eternity, reliving the gut curdling, agonizing pain of death over again, every second. Contrary to popular belief, it's not just the pain that caused your death that sticks with you, emotional as well.

Kurosaki's heart weighed with betrayal.

Even when his childhood friend cruelly caused his death, Kurosaki couldn't hate him. Be angry with him, yes but not hate. Heh. He must be an idiot to still consider that guy his friend even in death. Maybe it's because they've been together since they were kids. Thinking back, he feels stupid for not seeing the small things that seemed off with Kizami.

Eh. Too late now.

Kurosaki lurks to the outside wing that connects the building together. He stares out at the thick forest and remembered he considered roughing it in the wilderness while he was alive.

"Hm…" His mind wanders to trivial things. It's always raining so why doesn't the land flood? And why doesn't the wooden roof leak? Geez, Heavenly Host is almost unrealistic. He mused, chuckling. The boy has always had a light heart even though he's dead.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood."

Kurosaki froze. He could never forget that muscular voice. The bastard died too, eh?

The other spirit hovers closer to his shorter friend. "Kurosaki?"

"Shut up, I'm mad at you," The other spirit growled. Kizami hummed, ignoring his fuming friend and cups his cheek, caressing the spirit's face with his thumb. "Sorry to put a damper your mood, seeing as we have to suffer for all eternity - a little joy would be amazing."

Kurosaki swats Kizami's hand away; his face is reddening in anger.

"Don't touch me either! And you should be sorry, dumbass!" He snapped and glares furiously at his murderer.

"Do you hate me now?" The spirit calmly questioned.

"Shut up," The other murmured, turning his gaze to the endless forest again and listen to the pouring raindrops.

Kizami stuffed his hands into his ghostly pant pockets. "I'm asking because everyone else does. They don't matter to me at all though."

Did that mean _he_ mattered? "…We've been together for so long. How could I?"

A hand move behind Kurosaki's head, fingers grasping boy's short hair and turns his head gently to make his lips met Kizami's own.

Stunned, Kurosaki stood in the same spot stupidly. He gaps at Kizami when the taller man released his mouth.

It took a few seconds to register that Kizami stopped kissing him. "…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kurosaki's face exploded into a huge blush. Bastard Kizami just smirked. "It's okay, right? Because you don't hate me."

"NO. NO IT IS NOT OKAY!" He shrieked like a banshee.

"Hmm…~?"

"DON'T JUST HUM. IT IS NEVER OKAY TO KISS ME!"

"Heh. Is that a challenge?" Kizami closed in on the shorter boy, wrapping an arm around his waist before he could get away. Kurosaki squirms, blushing so harshly that even his ears glowed. "NO IT'S NOT! Don't get any ideas idiot! I'm mad at you! Mad at you forever!"

"…GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY SHIRT! You're dead! HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE A LIBIDO?!"

"Perhaps I was horny when I died."

"FREAK! Ah-! NO! D-DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Mmn~ Kurosaki..."

The heavy raindrops muffled out the sounds of ghostly shrills.

* * *

note:  
I'm still in a KizamixKurosaki mood even after I wrote the lemon fic of them  
so here's a drabble. I may turn this into a drabble series if enough people are interested.


	2. roleplay

note: So yeah, um I've decided to turn _Set Fire to the Rain_ into a drabble series! Props to **OneAutumnShallow** for asking :)

* * *

_roleplay_

"Kizami!"

Kizami heard his name being called out a familiar cheerful voice. He turns his head slightly and sees Kurosaki running towards him, his hand waving wildly in the air with a stupid grin on his face. "Kurosaki…" The taller turned around fully as Kurosaki stopped in front of him, huffed over panting with his hands on his knees.

"H-Hey good thing I caught ya before you went home dude!"

"Hm…You want something, don't you?"

"Geh-!" Kurosaki's surprised expression answered his question. "How did you know?" His friend asked, pursing his lips together. "Well, you give me a puppy-dog pout whenever you want something." Kizami remembers that adorable face by heart.

"EH? I do?" Kurosaki asked, completely oblivious.

The taller male nodded and crosses his arms, waiting for Kurosaki's 'request'. The shorter laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Haha, that's kind of embarrassing… A-Anyways, I wanted to ask if you want to come over to my place and have a study session! …PLEASE KIZAMI! EXAMS ARE TOMORROW!" Kurosaki's hands lace together, pathetically begging his best friend.

Kizami sighed, knowing Kurosaki as well as he does, the boy probably procrastinated until the last minute. He pondered for a moment, perhaps he can take advantage of this since Kurosaki is practically on his knees for his help after all. "Alright," A smirk played on Kizami's lips. "But you got to do whatever I want for the day."

"Yes! Anything as long as it gets me to pass!"

**—**

**—**

Kizami sat on the bed in Kurosaki's bedroom alone while his friend is downstairs getting snacks for their study session. Kizami tried to tell him that food would just distract them but the shorter male wasn't convinced by his friend's persuasion and did whatever he wanted. Remind him again why he's friends with that idiot? …Oh right, he's the only one that stuck by him all these years no matter their differences.

His eyes scan the room out of boredom. He's been in Kurosaki's room many times, far too often if you ask him. Man, what was taking Kurosaki so long? It takes less than a minute to snag a bag of potato chips and run back upstairs.

Something between the mattresses catches his eye. A magazine? Kizami pulled the edge of the magazine out and much to his surprise is greeted by a picture of a female in a maid uniform. The picture shows a panty shot underneath the maid's dress.

"…"

Is this what he thinks it is? Kizami flips the magazine open on a random page to find out.

The sound of a metal tray colliding on hard wood snapped Kizami's head away from the magazine.

"GYAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"…Kurosaki… So you have a maid fetish."

A heated blush rose to the shorter boy's face. "We-Were you sneaking around my room to find my collection you bastard Kizami!?" Kizami raised a brow. "…Collection?"

"Yeah! The collection under my bed!"

Kizami snerked, smiling amusedly. "I wasn't. I just found this one-" He raised it, "-sticking out from the bed. Don't get me wrong, I have no interest in snooping around your room for porno."

Kurosaki gawked stupidly. So then…he just told his best friend about his collection - WHERE HIS MOST EMBARRASSING KINKS AND FETISHES LIES.

"But seriously, Kurosaki? Maids?" Kizami chuckled. "What's the appeal about girls in ruffle-ly dresses?" This is the most eventful thing that ever happened in his friend's room. Kurosaki's blush deepened. "Sh-Shut up… I just like the way they act, not the dresses…" He mutters, embarrassed. This piqued Kizami's interest. "Oh yeah? How about sampling it for me, Kurosaki."

Kurosaki's eyes widen. "What…?"

Kizami smiled. "C'mon, you said you would do whatever I want for the day. Be my maid."

Shit. Why did he agree to Kizami's arrangement? The shorter male gulps, "F-Fine…What do you want me to do?" Kizami's eyes gleam with something that almost scares Kurosaki. "Do everything those maids do in your fantasies. You can start by calling me 'Master Yuuya'." The taller male rests his hands on the bed and leans back slightly.

"E-EVERYTHING? You want me to do EVERYTHING Kizami?!" Kurosaki's mind raced. His friend surely doesn't mean he would have to do anything sexual, right?

"It's Master Yuuya. Anything other than that and I'll have to punish you."

Kurosaki shivers at the tone of his friend's voice. He didn't even answer his question… gah. "M-Master Yuuya…" Kurosaki hesitantly said, keeping his eyes glued to his feet.

Kurosaki received a chuckle that sent tingles down his spine. "Excellent. Now come here, Kensuke. Master wants a massage…" Kizami's hand gestures him to come closer. Holy shit, Kizami is really into this isnt he? Kurosaki, although reluctant walks over to Kizami and sits next to him on the bed.

"Y-Yes Master Yuuya…where would you like me to…um massage you?"

Before he knew it, he finds himself slammed on the bed with Kizami on top of him. A playful grin danced on the taller man's lips and his face came closer to his ear, "I lied. I just wanted you to come closer, Kurosaki."

The shorter haired boy felt dizzy. What on earth is Kizami doing to him?! "W-Wait Kizami…" He gently pushed his friend. "We should study-" A gasp escaped his mouth when he felt a tongue licking the shell of his ear then nibbling.

"Mmn…Kizami…"

Kizami's knee wedged between the boy's legs. "Kurosaki call me Yuuya again…" His husky voice whispers into the ear.

"…Yuuya…"

_omake_

"I scored below average! THANKS FOR NOTHING PAL."

"...I didn't see you complaining when you were moaning my name underneath me-"

"SHUT UP."


	3. advantages

note: It's basically Kizami taking advantage of his BFF's naivety. This ficlet is the shortest so far :'( Shout out to **clubbingwithpikachu** for reviewing in the last chapter! Thank you!

_advantages_

It happened while they were going home from school, in the middle of a lone sidewalk without a soul in sight. Kizami brushed his lip against Kurosaki's evenly, slipping his tongue against the boy's lower lip and nibbles a bit. Kurosaki stood frozen, absolutely stunned. The taller teen pulled away, continuing to walk without any explanations for his action as if it was a normal thing to do out in the open. Kurosaki's eyes were wide as plates and his mouth open, gaping stupidly.

"What the hell was that!"

"Hm?" Kizami tilted his head. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

The shorter teen's cheeks were flaring red. "Don't give me that! Y-You know what you just did!"

Kizami hummed, "I'd rather you tell me what I did."

His friend's casual attitude towards the kiss was starting to frustrate Kurosaki. "Y-You kissed me! Why did you do that?" Kurosaki pressed the back of his hand on his lips and looks away. Kizami blinked, his face clearly showing bewilderment. "You didn't know? Friends kiss."

Kurosaki blinked. "…No they don't!" He frowns at his hesitant reply.

"Emi, Tohko, and Mitsuki kissed. I saw them."

Kurosaki looked as though he has a question mark stamped on his forehead. "I-I don't think friends open-mouth kiss Kizami!"

Kizami smirks. "Best friends then."

"…I-…" Kurosaki didn't know how to respond to that.

"There isn't a problem anymore now, is there?" Kizami proceeded in stepping closer to Kurosaki. The shorter teen blocks the view on his face with his arm. "Tch… smartass." A blush stained Kurosaki's face. Kizami hummed again and gently pulled his friend's arm away from his face. He leaned in closer to the shorter boy, asking in a barely audible voice, "So it's okay?" His face hovered near Kurosaki's.

Kurosaki squeaked, "…I guess."

Kizami doesn't linger any longer, locking lips with his friend after he gave him the ok.


	4. disgusting

note: this sets after Kurosaki punched Kizami in the game and Yuka blacked out. Err… This has Kizami with a… intestine kink… *cough* I wrote it as non-graphic as possible since the rating is only T… I'M SORRY I FELT SICK WHILE WRITING THIS…because I was imagining the whole graphic scene inside my head…and now my tummy hurts for some reason ;_;

**warning: gore, Kizami playing with Kurosaki's intestines**

_Disgusting_

Twisted laughter roared throughout the room causing Kurosaki cringe. A grin of insanity played on his best friend's face. No, he shouldn't even recognize Kizami as his best friend at this point... Kizami never remotely saw him as a friend, which all in all hurts a little more than the hole in his stomach. All those time they spent together, laughter, joy, games...they were all a lie. They were meaningless to Kizami.

"Hey... Kurosaki, what are you thinking about...?" Kizami was straddling Kurosaki by the hip, cutting through his clothing with the blade in his hand. The shorter male's face scrunches up in pain, he used up all of his energy on that one punch in hope Kizami would snap out of it... but it seems his ex-best friend's insanity was his true nature all along.

"...Of you...Ungh...dumbass," He coughed, spewing bits of blood climbing up his throat.

Kizami hmm'd as he traced the knife along the shorter male's stomach and abdomen, not to cut but to let Kurosaki have a feel of the sharp instrument that would end his life. "Hahaha...~ So your last thought will be about me..." The taller male liked the power he has over his "friend's" life. He can choose to spare him and Kurosaki knew it. He should know it didn't matter, he will die within these walls, either by his hands or by the spirits, it does not matter. The only difference is Kurosaki's thoughts will be about him... Strangely enough Kizami likes those odds most.

The tip of the blade pierced the top flesh, making the shorter boy beneath him gasp. Slowly the knife painfully drags downward and Kurosaki throws his head back, crying out in agony. "AAHG! AAHH YOU BASTARD KIZAMI!" Kurosaki jerked, clinching his hand into a fist to attempt socking him in the face again.

Kizami must know what Kurosaki was planning because the blade sank deeper which made the boy scream louder.

"Ahh…? Trying to prolong death from sinking in Kurosaki…?" Kizami grin stretched wider. "But I want to explore your insides…No one has ever seen them, ne Kurosaki…?"

Kurosaki's eyes flew wide in horror, tears roll down his cheeks, quickly squirming. "N-No! Please don't Kizami!" The Byakudan student pleaded, groaning and moaning in pain. He didn't know if Kizami wanted to journey into his intestines with him alive or dead, he hopes not the first but he didn't want to die either!

Kizami chuckles in a low husky laugh, grabbing both of Kurosaki's hands and held them above his hand with his free hand while slowly dissecting his bare stomach. "But I want to see everything Kurosaki… Your most embarrassing parts ahahaha~" Kizami swallowed thickly, his breathing becoming heavy with excitement.

Primal screams of horror and hysterics erupt from his "friend's" throat; sounds he didn't even think Kurosaki could make filled his ears. Something in his mind clicked and he finds himself digging into the open stomach he tears opened himself. Uncontrollable laughs get muffled by the boy getting his innards invaded. The boy squeezes his eyes shut, unwilling to watch as Kizami pulls something out of him. He wants to die. Minutes ago he was fighting to live and now he wants to hurry up and die already.

The grotesque sounds were hard to block out, Kurosaki felt nauseated while Kizami played and rummage through his insides with bare hands. Soon Kurosaki doesn't have the strength to scream any longer. His head limply goes to the side, his face stained with tears.

"Amazing…" Kizami breathed out in astonishment. "You're amazing Kurosaki…" The taller male dips his head lower; somehow in a trance he began kissing the hot sticky blood soaked entrails.

_Kurosaki stopped…_

Kizami let the innards drop from his clutches. Is he dead? It isn't fun to touch with him if he couldn't feel it. "Heh…hehehe…Kurosaki, you dead…? I thought you have too much life in to die already!" He didn't want this fun to end, not yet. He still wants Kurosaki to feel his touch, to feel him.

"Kill me…" The voice was weak and barely audible but Kizami caught it. "Hah…? We're not done yet Kurosaki!" Kizami squeezed the squishy innards, grinning ear to ear, ecstatic that Kurosaki has yet to die.

This continued only for a short while. Kurosaki breathed his last breath right after his last words.


	5. jealousy

note: because the last one drabble left a bad taste in my mouth. so here's a fluffy KizaKuro!

_Jealousy_

Usually Kurosaki goes home an hour or more after school to avoid heavy packed trains on the way home. The routine isn't a hassle; he has baseball practice to keep him busy anyhow. Although today was different, today was a rainy murky day so Kurosaki has nothing to keep him from getting bored until the train gets less crowded. The shorter male sighed in indifference, only one day of being squished to near suffocation won't be so bad. Besides, he has Kizami with him - his best bud - to lift his spirits!

…Kizami kept silent the whole time, only speaking when spoken directly to. Damn it Kizami! Being the social butterfly that Kurosaki is, he continues to push Kizami into conversation. "Hey Kizami what do you think about Tohko? I saw her staring at you in class today." Kurosaki winks and nudges his elbow against Kizami's arm. "Man who knew you would grow up to be such a lady killer!"

Kizami simply smiles. "Hn. I don't see her in that way." That was his way of cutting the conversation Kurosaki put effort into creating. "Tch. That's what you say about all the girls who like you!" Come to think of it, he never heard Kizami telling him that he likes someone before - and they've been best friends since preschool! Kurosaki's heart felt like it's been shot by an arrow, he felt betrayed that his best friend doesn't confined him about crushes!

"Have you ever liked anyone Kizami…?" Maybe Kizami is the type that never gets interested in well…anyone in general.

Kizami's gaze went directly towards Kurosaki after he asked that question. For some reason tingles went down his spine from the piercing gaze the taller male is casting on him.

"K-Kizami…?" Kurosaki calls out his friend's name nervously.

He smirks and turns his head away from Kurosaki. WHAT IS HE BEING MYSTERIOUS FOR?

"Humph…" Kurosaki turns away as well, inwardly fuming. What the heck was he thinking about earlier? When Kizami looked at him… A small tint of red is now visible on his face.

They stood side by side in uncomfortable silence (for Kurosaki anyways), then all of a sudden the shorter boy feels something or someone brush against his backside. Simply thinking it was an accident, Kurosaki moves away from the seemingly harmless touch. The brushing slowly becomes more intensified and eager. The shorter boy moves away in quickly, pressing his body against the train, anything to give the mofo he fucking knows that they aren't going to get away with this. The molester responded in the opposite that Kurosaki would have liked, grabbing him by the hip and thrusts his pelvic against him. The Byakudan student's face flushes crimson; no one has ever touched him in such an intimate way! And these were touches from a stranger!

Kurosaki's mind races with many profane words. WHAT THE FUCK? Who would want to feel him up?! Did they mistake him for a girl?!

Kurosaki squeaked as the molester cup his butt cheeks. OKAY. THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! The Byakudan student clenches his fist, ready to strike the person who has been treating his ass like an open invitation. He whirls around and the next thing that came to his vision is Kizami socking a guy in the jaw hard enough for him to collide with the train floor.

A shadow casts over Kizami's eyes; looking murderous it was nothing Kurosaki has ever seen in his best friend before. The other people in the train stare at the scene before them as if it were a car crash, only interested because they are not involved.

"Kizami…?"

Kizami's eyes darts to Kurosaki making him gulp. He looks angry. "Kurosaki you idiot. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I was…"

Kizami growled then turn his attention back to the molester who was trying to scurry away. "Don't think you can get away with touching my Kurosaki like that bitch!"

Kurosaki hardly ever saw his best friend so worked up before. "K-Kizami it's alright! That guy isn't worth it!" He grabs Kizami by his arm, keeping him from further damaging the rotten scumbag. The molester quickly took that chance to run away, getting lost in the sea of the crowd. At that moment the train stops at a random station. Kizami grabs Kurosaki by his wrist and drags him out of the public transportation vehicle with protests from the shorter male. "Kizami? Kizami this isn't where we are supposed to get off! Say something idiot!"

"You're noisy Kurosaki. I would kiss you to shut you up but something tells me you would become a lot more talkative."

Now THAT shut him up but only for a moment. "WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Kurosaki's face becomes flushed. Kizami lead his friend to the public mens restrooms and quickly pulls Kurosaki inside. Fortunately no one is there, not much people like to use public felicities for their uncleanliness so Kizami is in luck.

"W-Why are we here? Did you need to take a piss Kizami?"

The taller male pushes Kurosaki against the bathroom wall, quickly attacking the shorter male's mouth. "MUMPH?!" Kurosaki's eyes go wide in confusion. Kizami then began to dip his hands beneath his clothes, making Kurosaki quiver at his best friend's touch. "M-Mn…" The kiss deepens and Kurosaki closes his eyes while Kizami continues touching his flushed skin, sliding a hand down the shorter boy's back.

Kizami's tongue slides between Kurosaki's lips to part them and the shorter boy moans, allowing entrance. Kizami's dominate tongue mingles with Kurosaki's, distracting him from his hand going beyond comfort. The other Byakudan student surprisingly leans against his friend, clutching onto the front of his shirt. The taller Byakudan student let a growl escape his throat when he finally got Kurosaki to submit to him.

Kizami remove his lips from Kurosaki's swollen ones and places them on his neck, alternating between sucking and licking. "Ohh…" Kurosaki sighs, running his fingers through his friend's longer hair. Huh, he never noticed how soft Kizami's hair was.

"…Ow! Hey Kizami!" He just bit him!

"_Mine_." Kizami sank his teeth into Kurosaki's neck again.

"I-I get it so don't bite me!"

"_Mine, mine, mine_."

"OW! DAMMIT KIZAMI!"


	6. bug bite

note: sort of a sequel to **jealousy**. And wow, I didn't expect this drabble series to be this popular! I want to thank everyone who has review/favorite/follow! I really appreciate it and reading your reviews always bring a smile to my face :) They urge me to write more for you guys too.

_bug bite_

Mitsuki narrow her eyes suspiciously. Kurosaki is wearing that ugly scarf she got him for his birthday. She knew he pretended that he liked it - since she bought the ugly Christmas themed thing for him on purpose just to mess with him - so why is he wearing it? The weather isn't so chilly, Mitsuki pondered.

"Hey, Kurosaki," She called her classmate out. The boy jumps then quickly whirled around. "O-Oh, It's just you Mitsuki." Her face scrunched up in slight irritation. "Just me? Well whatever, I noticed that scarf you're wearing-"

"Ah! Oh yeah you gave me this right? It's surprisingly very useful."

Mitsuki snickered, shaking her head. "You know I gave you that just to mess with you, right? You don't have to pretend to like it anymore Kurosaki." She reached out to the knitted scarf around her friend's neck. Kurosaki immediately recoiled away with the most paranoid expression fixed on his face.

"...What the hell was with that reaction?"

Kurosaki's cheeks flushed - this made Mitsuki even more suspicious. Kurosaki was obviously hiding something!

The boy's eyes wander to Kizami's desk. Kizami felt someone's gaze on him and looeds Kurosaki's way, meeting his eyes with his best friend, he smirked. The shorter teen blushed furiously, shooting his best friend a glare. The girl caught the awkwardly suggestive tension between Kurosaki and Kizami so she smiled slyly. She yanked the scarf while Kurosaki stopped paying mind to her and tugged it off the boy's neck, revealing what she suspected - a hickey.

"Oho~? What's this Kurosaki? A love bi-"

"BUG BITE!" Kurosaki quickly interrupted, grabbing the scarf back and fastens the warm knit around his neck. He ran away like a dog with a tail between his legs shortly afterwards.

_Omake_

"So what's up with the scarf?" Kizami sat back comfortably in his desk, nibbling on his lunch.

Kurosaki growled. "Next time you decide that I'm exclusively _yours_, don't give me a hickey in such revealing places - where everyone can see!" The boy proceeded in stuffing his face with a rice ball. Kizami smirked as he leaned in over his desk. "Is that your consent to let me mark you anywhere underneath your clothing?" The taller teen asked coolly in a hushed purr.

The shorter teen caught food in his throat, coughing and gagging. "WH-WHAT? ACK-! N-NO! Damn pervert…"


	7. live for me

note: As a dead spirit Kurosaki saves his best friend from Yoshikazu. This is sort of inspired by Naomi and Seiko's friendship :) I'm sorry for the late update ;_; I'll try to write a drabble once a week.

**Live For Me**

_"Yuukaaa~?"_

Jesus Christ.

_"I'm going to kill you... I'm going to kill you Yuka!"_

Just listen to yourself.

"_Be a good girl, Yuka, and come with me…"_

So she'd let you do to her what you did to me?

"_Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

You are so sick Kizami… my best friend. I wish I've done more, I wished I seen there was more than a few screws loose in your head, and regrettably I haven't. I made you grin and bear with it. I may have failed as a friend, but you're not any better. Because damn, you killed me with your own bare hands without remorse, open me up and cut my insides like they were butter. You are the worst Kizami… the absolute worst. What's worse is that you told me everything between us was a lie… That severely hurt. Even dead, I can't bring myself to accept there wasn't an ounce of feelings you have towards me. Because if you didn't, you would have to be a very good actor Kizami… or maybe I'm just stupid.

As you chased down that girl to the other wing, I immediately sensed a disturbance. I just recently died, I was unsure if this chilling feeling is normal, so I didn't shrug it off. I felt more than one presence in the corridor you were running in, in hopes you'd find that girl. Hopefully she got away from your freaky arse.

All of a sudden, a monster-like man with a sludge hammer came behind you. I knew immediately that you were in trouble. Although you killed me, despite everything that happened to us here, I screamed at you to get the fuck away! The hammer flew up into the air as you heard my ghostly shrill and without hesitation, I got between the monster and you, my arms open up into a wall of defense as I glared fiercely at the thing that would have taken your life away in mere seconds.

The man stopped abruptly, his hammer midway in the air. The guy grunted and left, going back where he came from.

"…Kurosaki?"

I didn't speak. I'm angry with you and I'm childish enough to give you the silent treatment.

"…Why…? Why are you here…I killed you. Why are you transparent…?"

Moron. You made sure I was dead so you shouldn't have any doubts that you didn't.

I slowly turn to face you. My eyes met yours, leering at you intensely. I looked the same way I did when you killed me, my shredded guts threatening to spill from my stomach, a trail of blood doesn't stop dripping from my mouth, and my face stained with tears. Oh, you must absolutely love this look on me, huh Kizami?

"So you are dead then…"

No shit Sherlock.

"Why? Don't you hate me Kurosaki?"

Che. You're staying to talk with me instead of finding that girl again? Every time I thought I got you, you always pull out surprises.

I shook my head then covered my tummy to keep my insides IN.

"Did you want revenge?"

Idiot…

I shook my head again.

"Then what, Kurosaki?"

I chuckled bitterly. You're talking to me as if you were still sane, the same way you talk to me at school and whenever we hang out.

"_Te-Tell me it's not a lie…_" I struggled with talking, unused to the new sensations as a ghost.

You arched a brow. "Hm. You sure are desperate Kurosaki."

"_Please… not all of it is a lie…not __**everything**_." I rasped out. Although I don't breathe anymore, I'm alive and I don't have air to breath. I'm talking the same was as I did when I lay out on the floor on the brick of death. "_Just tell me…y-you have nothing to lose, Ki..zami…_"

"…No, not everything Kurosaki. I did enjoy being with you for quite some time."

I clutched my gut, somehow the agonizing pain of betrayal lifts from my shoulders.

"_Live for me…Kizami…get out of here and live…p-please…_" I sputtered then coughed violently into my fist, spewing bits of my ghostly blood.

You swallowed. What are those gentleness in your eyes…? …Are those remorse? My killer's remorse…is taking the pain away.

"…Stay with me until I leave then Kurosaki. I'd enjoy your company." You held your hand out, inviting me in.

My form reverts into a regular appearance, without the guts and blood hanging off me. "K-Kizami…" As I reached for your touch, I went right through you. "Figures as much…" You sighed, running your fingers through your hair.

**Omake**

"Hey let me try to kiss you…"

"_Huh!_"

"Damn… but those cold sensations when I try to touch you makes me hard…"

"_KIZAMI YOU GET OFF TO MY GHOST? SICKO._"


	8. marking territory

note: sequel to **jealousy** & **bug bite**!

_marking territory_

Kurosaki had no reason to feel what he is feeling. Kizami and him are…sort of… kind of… together… maybe… yeah. But seeing the way Kirisaki talked to his best friend with fluttery eyes, smiles, and giggling whenever he said just about anything… had gotten Kurosaki a little pissed.

He knew Kizami had no interest in Kirisaki… and yet he still feels this way! It's frustrating!

"They look good together," Fukuroi commented beside him.

This only made Kurosaki glowered even more. They _did_ look good together. Maybe that was what was nagging at him…

He tugged on the scarf around his neck and frowned.

**—**

******—**

"What were you talking to Kirisaki about…?"

Kizami starred at his significant inside his room. A face of confusion is shown on his features. "She just came up and talked to me," He said with a shrug. "I'm not sure what we were conversing about. She just wanted me to respond to her so I did."

The boy's brows creased. "Wh-Why did you respond to her?"

"So she'd leave me alone… Why all the questions, Kurosaki?"

Kurosaki's gaze went to his lap. "You two look good together…." He could almost feel his voice choking up. A hand grasped his chin, yanking his head up. Cobalt eyes met with intense russet, the look almost made Kurosaki's stomach do flip-flops. "K-Kizami…?"

"Are you saying that because you want me to go out with Kirisaki?" He questioned in a demand.

Kurosaki flinched. "N-No! Of course not idiot! I-I…"

"What are you trying to tell me then?" He let go of Kurosaki's chin.

The boy bit his bottom lip. "It's unfair…!" He yanked the scarf off his neck, revealing the hickeys he received from Kizami daily. "I want to show…people you're mine too Kizami!" Kurosaki choked out sobbing and hiccupping. "I-I don't like watching people flirt with you damn idiot!"

In a swift motion, Kizami's mouth crushed fiercely against Kurosaki's, shutting him up as he devour the boy's lips. Kurosaki whimpered. His body slowly slipping on the floor as Kizami leaned further into him. The taller teen's tongue dominated the shorter making him moan. The sound of Kurosaki's pleasure excited Kizami. He separated Kurosaki's legs, moving in between them.

"K-Kiza…mng-!" Kurosaki's cheeks burned, gasping as he tried to get air. His friend seemed to not care about their need for oxygen, flooding him with thoughts that Kizami's going to suffocate him with kisses.

When Kizami's mouth finally parted from his, their lips red and wet. They were both breathing heavily against one another, starring deeply at each other. Kurosaki noticed there was a tint of pink on Kizami's cheeks, which brought a tiny smile to his cheeks.

"You…are really cute sometimes…Kurosaki…" Kizami burrowed his face into Kurosaki's neck, making the boy shiver since his neck was still sensitive from the love bites. "Mine…" He kissed a red marking.

"Sh-Shut up idiot…" He wrapped his arms around Kizami's neck, hugging his head lovingly. "I-I should mark you too!"

Kizami chuckled. "Go ahead… I'll proudly show it off to every person you feel threatened by."

Kurosaki bit his ear.

"Ow…"

"Jerk!"


	9. mistletoe

note: Aaa I haven't updated in a while huh? Sorry, sorry my fellow KizaKuro fans ; w ; I decided to follow in my pal, Aesudesu's example and write something quick for Christmas!

**mistletoe**

It was a week before Christmas when Kizami came over to stay the night. His family was prepping for the upcoming holiday and in turn Kizami had to help out as well since he was staying over for the day. Kurosaki knew his friend wasn't the jolliest of people so it was somewhat exciting to see him decorating the house!

"Oi, Kurosaki what is that?" Kizami pointed to a leafy decoration above them.

"Hu...?" Kurosaki looked at Kizami questionably as he sucked on a candy cane. He glanced up and saw the mistletoe above them and took the minty treat out of his mouth to answer his friend, "Oh, you don't know Kizami? I put it up there so when Mitsuki comes over to exchange gifts, there will be a little surprise under us!" Although having to steep to low tricks for a Christmas kiss, he grinned proudly.

The taller teen tilted his head. "...? That doesn't explain what does."

Kurosaki blinked. "O-Oh, it must be your first time seeing one huh? Um, it is a mistletoe. When two people stand underneath one, it's tradition that they kiss."

They stared at each other for a moment - Kurosaki wanting to break the silence but his friend looked like he wanted to say something.

"...We should kiss then."

Whoa - Kurosaki had to stop and rewind to hear what he just heard correctly. "Wh-What?" The boy stammered exasperatedly. Kizami looked at him with aloof eyes. "That wouldn't be a problem right? It's tradition. You can't cheat tradition."

"…" His friend had a point. Warmth spread across his cheeks. "U-Um… fine… but only a peck!" He set the ground rules. It wasn't like the both of them would enjoy this anyway - so why is his stomach doing flip-flops? Kizami gave him a boyish smile which made butterflies flutter in his chest.

His friend suddenly began to close the space between them and Kurosaki's eyes widen for a moment. He was actually serious! …Kizami is always serious so he shouldn't be so surprised- right? Kurosaki shut his eyes tightly as he awaited the kiss from Kizami. He felt a soft and light peck on the side of his mouth. Was that it? "…." Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Kizami standing in front of him. "K-Kizami…?" The blush hadn't disappeared from his features.

"Did that count or do I need to give it another go?" The taller male asked.

His face reddened. "No! You're good! Ahahaha…" Kurosaki laughed away his nervousness. "Anyway we're done here so let's play video games in my room!"

Kizami nodded, approving of that idea. "Alright."

He could taste a dash of mint on his lips.


End file.
